Combat Guidelines
In Kingdom Hearts: World Reborn, there is lots of combat. This article is designed to explain how Combat works, as well as some systematic information. Rules of Combat # All participants must agree to combat first. # Once all parties have confirmed interest in fighting, a battle calculator will begin by determining a random turn order. # Once the order has been decided, the first player will take their turn by describing their actions as if it were a narrative. # Once the first player has edited their turn in on the designated page, the battle calculator will determine if their attacks hit/miss and then calculate how much damage was dealt. # After the first turn has been calculate, the next person will take their turn, and the process will repeat. This will continue until the battle is completed. # Battle will be complete when only one player/team hasn't be killed or KO'ed. Damage Modifiers * Basic attacks deal damage equal to the character's Strength Stat * 1. * Level 1 Magic (Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, etc.) deals damage equal to the character's Magic Stat * 3. * Level 2 Magic (Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, etc.) deals damage equal to the character's Magic Stat * 5. * Level 3 Magic (Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, etc.) deals damage equal to the character's Magic Stat * 7. * Level 4 Magic (Firaja, Blizzaja, Thundaja, etc.) deals damage equal to the character's Magic Stat *10. * Level 2 and 3 abilities and custom attacks are the equivalent of Level 2 and 3 Magic. * Drive Form-specific attacks are the equivalent of Level 4 Magic. * Finishers are a special tier of attack that deals either Strength or Magic (determined by attack) * 12. Finishers are only usable if a character successfully lands more than 75% of their Combo before the final attack in the Combo. Attack Cost * Basic attacks do not cost anything to perform. * Level 1 Magic (Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, etc.) costs 1 MP to perform. * Level 2 Magic (Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, etc.) costs 2 MP to perform. * Level 3 Magic (Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, etc.) costs 3 MP to perform. * Level 4 Magic (Firaja, Blizzaja, Thundaja, etc.) costs 5 MP to perform. * Level 2 and 3 abilities and custom attacks are the equivalent of Level 2 and 3 Magic. * Drive Form-specific attacks are the equivalent of Level 4 Magic. * Finishers do not cost anything to perform. MP Gauge The MP Gauge is what allows players to use their more powerful attacks. All players start off with 3 MP max and are able to increase this amount by leveling up or purchasing items. At the start of combat, players start with their MP at Maximum capacity. Once a user has used all of their MP, it will begin to charge up until it reaches Maximum Capacity. Until it reaches Maximum Capacity, the player cannot use any abilities that would cost MP to perform. Normal MP Regeneration is 1 MP every turn, however some abilities and items can increase this rate. Combo Combo is essentially the amount of attacks you can perform per turn. All characters start with a Maximum Combo of 3. This can be increased by leveling up as well as obtaining certain items. Every attack, unless otherwise stated, only uses up 1 Combo. Category:Guide